


In the Freezer (Gordon Ramsay)

by FlameWolf



Series: Celebrity I Didn't Know I was Pregnant (Mpreg Edition) [1]
Category: Chef RPF, Gordon Ramsay - Fandom, Hell's Kitchen (US TV) RPF
Genre: Graphic Anal Birth, Kink Fic, Mpreg, Other, Semi-erotic birth, Semi-public birth, Unexpected pregnancy/labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameWolf/pseuds/FlameWolf
Summary: Gordon has been experiencing odd symptoms for months.  One night, it finally all comes to a head on the set of Hell's Kitchen.





	In the Freezer (Gordon Ramsay)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t know and have never met Gordon Ramsay! This is just fiction, for fun and no profit wil be made from this!
> 
> WARNING!: Graphic Anal Birth! Semi-Erotic Birth! Mpreg!
> 
> Author’s Note: Couldn’t get the image or scenario out of my head.

To say he felt like shit was a massive understatement.  He felt bloated, his bulging stomach putting pressure on his pelvis.  None of this was helped by an aching back or an unrelenting horniness that he was helpless to relieve.  Despite a rigorous exercise and diet routine, his weight had refused to drop; defying any and all logic.  In fact, his belly simply continued to swell; something inside putting pressure on both his lungs and bladder.  Running a shaking hand through his tousled, blonde hair, the michelin star chef stared at his reflection with frightened eyes.

Cancer had been one of the things plaguing his thoughts lately and had been one of the principle reasons why he had refused to seek medical attention before now.  Pulling on his tailored chef whites, he forced these thoughts to the back of his head. He had to get to the set of Hell’s Kitchen to lead his team through what was likely to be another disastrous dinner service.  Swallowing a handful of aspirin to help with the soreness in his back, he buttoned his front as he made his way out the door.

Instead of getting better, the tightness in his muscles worsened bringing his already short temper to an all new low.  Placing both hands in his lower back and grimacing, he snapped an order to the cook nearest to him to start again on the risotto.  While she had done nothing wrong, he felt he had to take his misery out on someone. That was when something dropped into his lower belly and he felt time freeze around him.  Making some quick excuse, he ran out to the walk-in freezer; locking the door behind him.

Something inside of him had definitely moved and he felt a cold sweat break out of his wrinkled forehead.  For the first time in a long time, Gordon Ramsay felt scared. That was when his muscles contracted painfully, knocking all the wind from his lungs while liquid splashed on the tile floor behind him.  Fearing the worst, he pulled off both his pants and underwear before feeling at his slightly puffy pucker. Pulling his hand back to the front, he was stunned to see a clear fluid on his fingertips rather than the blood he had feared.

Before he could question it, whatever he was carrying dropped lower inside him.  Huffing while feeling oddly full down there, the chef instinctually got into a squat.  Placing both hand on his upper thighs, he breathed through the pain washing over him as it slowly ebbed away.  Able to breath normally, he rested his head on the shelves behind him while he tried to gather his strength to move.  There was something horribly wrong with him and he had to call 9-1-1. Before he could reach out for the pants he had discarded, another spasm overtook him.

Gritting his teeth, he felt something move lower and lower; as if pushed downward by the muscle contraction he was experiencing.  Swearing gruffly, he dug his blunt nails into his thighs while he rode out the lastest wave. It was all happening so fast, another pain soon replacing the one that had just ended.  That was when he felt a strange burning in his anus. Reaching behind himself, he nearly swallowed his tongue when he felt something rather large and covered in hair just beginning to protrude from his tiny hole.

Whimpering as yet another pain crashed over him, he planted both feet before giving into the urge to push.  To his horror, he could feel his hole stretching. Even worse, whatever was coming out of him was pressing right against his prostate; giving him the most painful boner he had ever experienced.  Hissing between clenched teeth, he reached for his weeping member while continuing to push helplessly. Just as his fingers met his aching flesh, the contraction ended; drawing a relieved breath from his strained lungs.

Taking a few seconds to catch his breath, he felt at his entrance while beginning a slow rhythm with his other hand.  A slight dome was protruding from him, making him think of a baby’s head. Then another wave was overtaking him and all thought was shoved away for his need to push as well as pleasure himself.  Grunting softly and humping his hand, he felt a sense of wonder as his fingers encounter the tops of eyebrow ridges. He was not only pregnant but he was giving birth to his baby right now. Shocked by this revelation, he let out a soft moan as the shoulders pressed hard against the tiny nodule deep inside him.

While his mind whirled with questions on how this could have happened, he kept pushing while pleasuring himself.  As odd as his circumstances were, he was helpless to stop any of what was happening. Taking a breath when the latest contraction ended, Gordon prepared himself for what was to come.  Fingering his leaking member and cupping his child’s head, he bore down as the next pain washed over him. Slowly but surely the head slid free until it popped out entirely, greatly relieving the amount of pressure he was currently feeling.  Holding the babe in place, he took a moment to catch his breath when the contraction ebbed.

Everything inside of him tingled and he felt slightly light headed as he felt himself approaching the most powerful orgasm he had ever had.  “Fuckin’ Hell,” he hissed softly, a mixture of awe and astonishment in his accented voice. It was weird enough that he was pushing out a new human being in a walk-in freezer, this just added a whole new shade of strange to the situation.  Moaning low and loud as another contraction washed over him, he pushed helplessly while more of the child emerged into in hand. Hissing while one shoulder stretched his pucker, he felt another shudder of arousal roll through him like thunder.

Sweat shining on his wrinkled forehead, he moved his other hand faster over his turgid member.  Already pre was flowing out of his tip and onto his hand, adding a much needed slickness to his efforts.  A low, guttural noise escaped him when the first shoulder finally came free but he couldn’t stop. His body continued to try to bring the babe forth despite the fact the contraction had already ended.  Because of this, he was treated to the unique sensation of the second shoulder popping out of him slowly. A constant stream of swearing poured from him, breathing rough and labored as his hand moved on his painfully hard erection.  With a final roar, he came explosively, the rest of his infant slipping free into his waiting hand.

Carefully, he brought the fluid coated newborn around so he could see his child.  Not surprised to find it was a boy, he felt instant love well within him. Not bothering to pull up his pants, he slid into the mess he had made on the floor before pulling out his cell and dialing 9-1-1.  “This is Gordon Ramsay. I just gave birth in my walk-in and I need an ambulance,” he requested in a strangely calm tone while he carefully shrugged off his chef coat to swaddle the babe.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_FIN~_ **


End file.
